Left 4 Evil
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: This is a one-shot Resident Evil fanfic version of the opening scene for the game Left 4 Dead.


AN: _This is my attempt at a fanfic based on the Left 4 Dead intro but a Resident Evil version instead. Read and tell me what you think. Oh and I don't own Resident Evil or Left 4 Dead it respectively belongs to Capcom and Valve._

**Left 4 Evil**

It had been two weeks since the outbreak went widespread. Raccoon City was devastated; the main R.P.D. force was wiped out. With the city under quarantine and no means of outside communications the city was left to rot with the undead.

In the middle of an old and decrepit alleyway four survivors of the outbreak were cautiously making their way through the city. Each survivor had their own experiences in the events that led them to be altogether. They were walking in a sort of formation with one in lead and two in the middle and one more covering the rear.

The one leading was dressed in a sort of military uniform. It didn't exactly resemble anything that a member of the US Armed Forces would wear. He had on a dark OD colored Goretex jacket and tan colored BDU trousers with black combat boots and a green beret. Over the Goretex was a black tactical vest that had the symbol of the U.B.C.S. (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service) sewn onto it. Multiple magazine and clip pouches filled with STANAG mags for his Colt M4A1 and clips for his Sig P226 were attached to his vest.

The leading man's name was Mikhail Victor; he was a former member of the Russian Red Army and now he is a member of the UBCS. He was in command of Delta Platoon until they were wiped out by the T-Virus carriers and the BOW that flooded the city. Due to an unforeseen turn of events Mikhail was separated from his allies but was now in charge of a small group of survivors.

Behind Mikhail was a young woman dressed in a red denim vest and shorts. She had her hair tied back in a pony-tail. In the woman's hands was a Berretta M93R with folding stock. The woman's name was Claire Redfield, she wasn't there to actually witness the start of the outbreak but she knew enough about what was happening around her after she came into city searching for her bother Chris. If it wasn't for intervention from a rookie cop she would have died quite some time ago. Now she was allied with an Umbrella mercenary and others as well.

Next to Claire was a young black male who was wearing a transit employee uniform. The man was armed with a Steyer TMP and had a drop-leg holster that had a Berretta M9. This man's name was Jim Chapman. He never thought a long work day would end the way it did for him. After going to a bar to relieve the stress of a day at the job, the outbreak went full blown. Initially Jim was with another group but after being separated he was saved by Mikhail.

Covering the rear behind Claire and Jim was another male. He had long slicked back hair. He was dressed in a black tank top, blue jeans and low top boots. His entire right arm had a tribal designed tattoo that said "Mother Love." In his arms he carried a Benelli M3 Shotgun, he also had a shoulder holster on with an S&W M29C holstered. The man's name was William Coen, everyone called him Billy though. Although the convicted Marine originally escaped the Arklay Mountains thanks to Rebecca. Billy had made a last minute decision to head back to Raccoon City to try and help Rebecca. This action ultimately led to his entrapment in Raccoon City.

The details of how they all wound up together are not known exactly. However at this moment these four will need to support each other if they plan on making it through the city alive…

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikhail Victor held his left arm up, with his hand balled into a fist. Everybody stopped; the reason for the stop was caused by the small pile of dead bodies lying in front of them. Mikhail kneeled down to examine one of the bodies.

"What is it Victor?" Billy asked as he stepped closer.

Mikhail gently touched one of the fingers of one of the corpses. It was obvious the cause of death or second cause of death was the bullet holes all over the corpse. The UBCS soldier noticed how the fingers were grotesquely deformed. It looked like it had claws made of sharpened bone.

"The zombies, they are changing." Mikhail said with his thick Russian accent as he pointed to the clawed arm.

"Oh yeah that's perfectly good reason for you touch infected flesh huh?" Billy said sarcastically. Mikhail frowned at Billy, as the Russian man stood up he wiped his hand on Billy's tank.

"Ah jeez, dammit Victor!" Billy said in anger and disgust. Jim had a small laugh.

"Shut up Jim." Billy said.

Mikhail started moving on ahead. "We had better keep moving…" Mikhail was cut off by a sudden distinct noise.

"Ahhhhh!!!"

The distinct sound of a person screaming was heard. And the scream sounded very human. Everyone looked at one of the doors in the back alley. In no time Mikhail kicked the door open and looked inside the darkened building room interior. He turned on the combat flashlight attached to the hand guard of his carbine.

Mikhail slowly and cautiously entered the building, Claire followed behind Mikhail. The sound of coughing was heard; Mikhail shined his light at the source. It was a woman in dirty clothes, she was coughing up blood.

"Are you okay?" Mikhail asked.

"Don't worry we're not infected." Claire said reassuringly.

"What happened to you?" Mikhail asked.

The woman continued to cough up a torrent of blood. Her convulsions seemed to let up long enough for her to speak.

"That…cough…monster…it had a huge eye…cough…it…did something to me…cough!" The woman started coughing even more now.

She soon started to shake violently, the sound of bones cracking and breaking was heard and the sound of flesh ripping could be heard. The woman screamed a blood gurgling shriek.

XXXXXXXXXX

Billy and Jim were about to enter to the building to see what the commotion was all about. That was until the familiar sounds of moans were heard. Billy looked back in the direction of where they had come from.

"Shouldn't be that bad, they're a distance away." Billy said calmly.

Jim could only smile reluctantly and take the Marine's word for it. Though that smile didn't last long as the sound of something close to snarling was heard, over in the distance behind the zombies something with a humanoid shape could be seen running at a fast pace.

The creatures were ramming their way through the slower zombies, Billy and Jim could see that they weren't normal zombies. Their faces were red and fleshed out and they had clawed hands just like the corpse they found.

"Oh shit! They can run now?!" Jim yelled out in horror.

"Get the others now!" Billy commanded as he took aim with his M3.

"Shit alright, guys!!" Jim yelled as he ran into the building.

Billy took aim and took a quick breath. As the first crimson head came near, Billy squeezed the trigger to his M3. The cloud of pellets shot out of the M3 and tore right into the head of the crimson head. The head of the creature tore apart from the shot. Without needing to pump the semi-automatic shotgun Billy adjusted his aim and fired at the next one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikhail and Claire heard the yelling and the gunfire outside, but they were too shocked staring at what was happening before them. The woman was tearing apart from the inside; she made one last scream of pain before her upper torso ripped open and a grotesque creature emerged. Its small mouth opened revealing red nubs that were growing into teeth. It was hard describe what the thing was exactly. It looked like a tadpole from hell and it was growing.

"Guys we got company!" Jim yelled as he barged in.

Mikhail and Claire turned to face Jim. And Jim saw what they were previously staring at. He didn't know what it was but he knew it was already getting bigger. Almost immediately Mikhail and Claire started running.

"Run like hell!" Claire yelled out.

Jim was the first one out, Mikhail and Claire followed behind. Jim quickly shut the door, right before closing it shut; Jim could see that the creature had grown from the size of a large fist to the size of full grown dog. Jim threw his own body against the door to keep the creature locked in. Suddenly something slammed against the door on the other side.

THUMP

While Billy continued firing down the alley at the undead, more of the fast moving crimson heads appeared. Claire and Mikhail started firing as well. Jim was about to move away from the door when suddenly a large mutated looking arm with claws burst through.

"Holy shit!" Jim screamed out as he took aim with his TMP.

"Diiie, die you damn freak!!" Jim yelled as he fired half his magazine into the creatures arm. As the barrage of bullets caused the arm to withdraw, Jim quickly looked in the hole to the door to see a large orb that looked like an eyeball staring at him.

"Go to hell!!" Jim yelled again as he emptied the rest of the magazine into creature's eye. On the other side of the door creature screamed in pain and it seemed to may have retreated.

"Everybody stick together! Hold the line!" Mikhail yelled as he aimed through his ACOG and continued to fire.

Jim reloaded his TMP and joined in on firing at the fast moving zombies. Mikhail ejected his empty magazine and grabbed fresh one to load in. In the midst of the chaos, the sound of gunfire drew the attention of a creature that may have once been human. It now had a largely exposed brain and a ridiculously long tongue.

This creature was called a Licker; it crawled down the wall of one the buildings behind the group of survivors and now positioned itself on a stair well to a building. Mikhail was about to pull the charging handle back on his rifle when something suddenly wrapped around his whole body trapping his arms.

"Oh shit! Nooo!" Mikhail yelled as he was yanked into the air.

Billy immediately turned around and saw the source of whatever was pulling Mikhail. He took aim with M3 and squeezed the trigger.

CLICK!

"Shit! Empty!" Billy cursed as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder and ran towards Mikhail, the Marine yanked out his S&W and took aim.

BAM!

The loud magnum discharged a round that tore right through the Licker's tongue, dropping Mikhail. Billy aimed and fired two more shots at the Licker's head. Its head was decimated by the two .44 slugs.

"You okay Victor?" Billy asked while he holstered his magnum and started reloading his M3.

"I'll be fine." Mikhail said as he readied his rifle.

Claire and Jim were both still firing down the alley at the crimson heads that kept charging in. And now the slower zombies were nearing as well. Claire reached into her hip pouch to pull out something that she had found in the Police Station evidence locker.

"Fire in the hole!!" Claire yelled as she hurled a block.

"She didn't throw what I think she threw did she?" Billy asked.

"She did." Mikhail said as he took cover.

Claire pulled out a small device that had an antenna on it. Everyone took cover in no time at all. Claire flipped the switch and pressed the button.

BOOOM!!

The blast was loud and defining. The whole alleyway was practically destroyed, any of the zombies or crimsons heads close enough to the C4 when it went off was blown to pieces. The rest were thrown all over the place by the blast and were pretty torn up. And unexpectedly it seemed there was enough force in the blast to drop large amounts of debris to block off the rest of the undead.

"I wasn't expecting that." Claire said surprised as she got up from where she took cover.

Out of nowhere a loud and distinct noise was heard. Everyone recognized what it was; it was the sound of a helicopter. Flying at a rather low altitude, everybody looked at the chopper above them.

"Hey! Hey! Down here!" Jim yelled out as he started running after the heli, exiting out of the alley and into an open street.

"Wait Jim you jackass!" Billy yelled.

Above everyone on one of the nearby rooftops was a creature that had green skin and large claws. Creature started running and jumping roof to roof giving chase from above after the survivors.

"Hey down here dammit!!" Jim continued to scream as the chopper started to fly ahead of him.

As the helicopter flew above, it could be seen that it had something hooked onto a steel cable underneath it. It was some sort of cage that had multiple red cylinder shaped objects in tow. Before the helicopter flew off from the area, it released one of the cylinders. The large object landed in the middle of an intersection. It was obvious the object was heavy since it cracked the asphalt and left a deep indent.

"What the hell is that?" Jim said as he was about to make his way over to the object the chopper left.

Rooaarr!!

Before Jim knew it a lizard like creature leaped off its rooftop position. It was called a Hunter and it found its prey, going after the individual rather the whole group. Jim was knocked down on his back and his TMP wasn't in his hand. The Hunter swiped at Jim with its claw. Jim felt claws slice the skin on his chest and yet that was all. It seemed that the Hunter somehow misjudged its swing and didn't cut deep enough.

"Get this thing off of me!" Jim screamed as the Hunter was about to finish him off.

"Jim!" Claire yelled as she charged in and rammed into the Hunter with her shoulder.

The Hunter was rammed off of Jim. Claire took aim with her M93R and switched the machine-pistol from single-fire to burst. The 9mm hollow points smashed into the Hunter. Jim yanked out his M9 and fired off a few shots as well. The last burst of rounds tore into the head of the Hunter, killing the lizard like monster. It's now lifeless body fell back landing on the trunk of a car. Suddenly the cars alarm went off and its noise echoed through the area.

"Crap." Claire said as she helped Jim on his feet.

It seemed that car alarm drew the attention of the nearby undead. The moans of the zombies were heard as they slowly approached. The survivors normally wouldn't have been too worried about the mass of zombies coming after them. After all they were slow and uncoordinated, what worried them was the new threat, the crimson heads.

"We shouldn't be too worried now, they're slow." Billy said.

"Oh yeah well that's not what I'm worried about." Jim said sarcastically as he grabbed his TMP from the ground.

The sound of feet beating to the ground was heard. And in all directions the survivors could see the crimson heads running through the crowds of zombies. Everyone readied their weapons for the worst to come.

"At least this can't get any worse right?" Jim said half-heartedly.

Over in the distance where the red cylinder was dropped by the helicopter suddenly burst open. Something was inside of it and it was now awake.

ROOAAAARRR!!!

Everyone looked over the source of the roar. Billy then looked at Jim. "You just had to say that didn't you?!"

The occupant of the red container jumped out. It was a large muscled out creature with large sharp talons on both arms. The creature roared once again, it then sighted the survivors amongst the sea of undead. The creature started running at surprising speed. It started knocking aside and trampling anything that got in its way. The monsters clawed arms easily tore apart any of the zombies struck by them.

"What is that thing?" Claire asked in horror.

"A Tyrant…" Billy said as he recognized the creature from his encounter with its prototype.

"Guys…" Jim said. "What do we do? Run or shoot? Run or shoot?!" Jim yelled in panic.

"Both!" Mikhail yelled back as he turned around and started running and firing at any zombies in his way.

"Let's go, move!!" Billy yelled out as he followed Mikhail's actions.

Everyone started running together. They fired at anything that got in their way or anything that got too close and at the same time turned to fire at the Tyrant to try and slow it down. With the adrenaline pumping and threat of eminent death none of the survivors even thought about slowing down as they continued to fire. Making their way back into another alleyway the survivors saw their only means of escape.

"There!" Claire pointed. "Up the ladders hurry!!"

As they neared the ladder Mikhail fired his M4 at anything that was coming in from ahead of them. Billy turned around to see the Tyrant knocking everything out his way. Claire made her way up the ladder to a stairwell with Jim following behind her.

Billy took aim with his M3. "Come on you ugly bastard, get some motherfucker!!"

Billy started firing his M3 at the Tyrant, every shotgun blast aimed directly at the massive creature. The 12 gauge rounds only proved to anger it more than hurt it. The Tyrant struck one of the nearby zombies with its talons sending the walking corpse into Billy knocking him off his feet. The Tyrant was now in front of the downed Billy.

"Get off of me!" Billy said as he smashed the stock of his M3 into the zombie that was quite literally thrown at him. Once the zombie was off him, Billy could see that the Tyrant was going to finish him off.

"Hey Ugly!!" Mikhail yelled out as he fired his M4 on automatic at the Tyrant, drawing its attention away from Billy.

Tyrant roared as he charged at Mikhail. The Russian continued to fire his carbine until it was empty.

"Oh shit…" Mikhail said right as he ducked, dodging the Tyrants attack, its arm smashing into a brick wall.

Mikhail dropped his weapon letting it hang off the three-point sling he had on. The UBCS soldier yanked out his Sig and started firing into the Tyrant while running towards the ladder. Billy was already making his way up the ladder.

From above Claire and Jim were firing into the Tyrant with their guns. Somehow the Tyrant managed to throw a slab of concrete at those shooting at him. The concrete piece smashed into the stairwell and started to unhinge it from the building it was attached to.

As soon as Mikhail neared the ladder a zombie came up ready to sink its rotted teeth into Mikhail. A bullet from above blew apart the top of the zombies head. Mikhail looked up to see Claire.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Claire yelled from the top of the ladder well as she fired at the approaching undead.

Mikhail quickly made his way up the partly destroyed ladder and stairwell. Claire loaded a fresh clip and saw that the Tyrant was now even more pissed and had now jumped up onto the ladder well. Claire continued to fire at the Tyrant. She was about to jump off the ladder well and onto rooftop of the building once she saw Mikhail was on the roof.

"Claire!" Billy yelled as Claire felt the stairwell tear off the wall.

The falling stairwell took the Tyrant down with it. Claire could feel herself dropping down, until she felt a strong hand grab a hold of her arm.

"Gotcha kiddo!" Billy said in panicked relief as he held onto her. Jim came in and grabbed a hold Claire's other arm, while Mikhail grabbed the back of her vest. All three men immediately pulled Claire up.

"Oh shit…that was close…thanks…" Claire said in between breaths.

"Don't worry about it." Billy said as he sat down to take a breather.

"Oh man I can't believe we made it." Jim said completely relieved he and the others had survived the ordeal.

"Made it?" Mikhail said sarcastically as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. "We only crossed the street Jim, let's try and get out of this city. Then we can really celebrate."

Everyone thought about what Mikhail said. They only proved to prolong their lives just a little longer. They still had so much ground to cover and there was still a city of nightmarish creatures roaming around looking for a meal or just something to mutilate. But if they survived up to this point, they weren't going to stop now.

AN: _There you guys go. Hopefully I'll have more stuff in the future. No idea if I'll expand upon this fanfic though. And yes I did speed up the growth rate of that G-monster. And I have no explanation for the Tyrant already losing its human form. Also if you're wondering who's from where…_

_Billy Coen, RE0 and REUC_

_Claire Refield, RE2, RECVX, REDSC_

_Mikhail Victor, RE3N_

_Jim Chapman, REOutbreak File 1 and 2_


End file.
